


Mid-Summer Night

by LazyNightChaos



Category: Monster x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster nsfw, monster s/o, monster x reader, terato nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyNightChaos/pseuds/LazyNightChaos
Summary: Word Count: Roughly 2,760Rating: NSFW, 18+, gets a bit smutty. Shadow Monster/Demon X ReaderSummary: You’re doing your best to sleep on one of the hottest nights of summer. Something that goes bump in the night has other plans.





	Mid-Summer Night

A cool breeze brushed across your exposed arm as you roll towards the window next to your bed. It’s bad enough you have to sleep in just a tank top and underwear, but for it to be this hot?

For once, the summer night was forgiving and offered some resource of comfort. It’s been hellish ever since spring ended. Speaking of hell, it would have to freeze over if you were going to turn the AC on and be charged the absurd price you were last year. You’ve got more important things to pay for than just bills!

The blanket at your feet rolled further toward the edge, threatening to fall, as you scooted closer to the dusty window. In a slow, steady breath, you take in the breeze that whispers through the screened frame once more. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think it almost felt like fingers caressing your face.

Soft, airy fingers that faintly smell slightly of… honeysuckle.

Your eyelids drooped at the fragrance, steadily coaxing you to sleep.

Your head snapped up though, shuffling your pillow around. There’s a tinge in the back of your mind. Don’t they say not to sleep on a cold summer night with the window open for some reason? Nah, that’s probably just the older people trying to scare you. Ever since you moved out on your own two years ago, you’ve been remembering oddities such as that. It seems that someone has warned you before, but you can’t be certain. They come and go like dreams, but always linger on the skirts of your thoughts.

You reach over and slide the window closed until it remains open a couple inches. The walls of your studio apartment seem to creak in response. They seem darker than usual? Oh well. It’s probably your imagination.

The air chills a bit more than it should, but you don’t complain. You reach for the blanket that has been slowly sliding off the foot of your bed. It feels oddly warm in comparison to your hands. You bring it up to your shoulders and roll to face away from the window. Maybe you’ll finally get some well-deserved sleep. After all, your job has you up and going for almost twelve hours every few days.

“So,” A deep voice emanated from thin air as your bloodshot eyes peeled open. “Are you really going to sleep?”

Your voice hitches in your throat as it settles in that you can’t see any of your surroundings. Everything is completely dark, and icy cold on top of that.

“Come on! You can’t be this quite now. I’ve heard when you talk to yourself. It’s quite comforting actually.” A mixture between a snicker and a snarl followed the voice. It was gravely, like whoever was speaking had lived in smoke their entire life.

Your eyes locked on two darker spots on the opposite side of the room. How you were able to discern something darker than black, you had no idea. Was this intense darkness? You’d heard of that somewhere.

The spots seemed to flicker in response to your question of their existence. You still hadn’t said anything back. Were you scared? Frozen? You weren’t sure. All of this was very confusing. You knew something was dangerous.

A hulking shape started forming out of the darkness, sauntering towards you, and plopped a weight at the foot of your bed. You rolled onto your back, wanting to keep an eye on what was happening. Especially if this was going to be your demise.

“Hun, if you don’t talk back to me,” Its voice got deeper with a harsher tone. You waited to see what the end of its threat would be, losing contact with the darker spots.

A hot breath erupted on your neck as more weight shifted to encase your body. Fear started the trickle through your spine.

“I-if I don’t?” Your throat rasped as the words slid out, biting the back of your tongue as you finished.

The figure began to manifest more and exposed a pair of straight, shiny horns which partnered ones that curved in a loop. A finger traced down the side of your face as another breath grazed along your neck.

“Then I’ll have to eat you.” A row of pointed teeth glinted in front of your eyes as an odd smile peeled from behind the lips they hid. Air hitched in your throat as the darkness lifted more.

“Though, a gentleman always shows his appearance at a meal.”

The darkness almost warped into the flesh of whatever was holding you down. Was it a man? The being appeared to have the facial structure of one, aside from the horns and pointed ears. A fleshy tail whipped impatiently against the mattress as the obsidian eyes burned into yours. Aside from the personality, it seemed man enough.

You reached up and hesitantly placed your hands on its cheeks, noticing the tail swishing harder. A humming filled the space of the room. Was it… purring?

Before you could think anything further, alabaster clawed hands slammed your wrists above your head as the being moved its knees so as to straddle your waist. It was wearing some type of dark silken material as boxers, but there wasn’t much you could take in before its blue tongue forced through your lips.

It tasted sweet. How could something so eerie maintain such a flavor? You moaned lightly, feeling a weight start to develop in the pit of your stomach. Subconsciously, you began to rub your thighs together.

The force at which it kissed you began to lighten, heavy gasps starting to leave your mouth as its tongue followed suit. A bulge began to pressure against your core as the being lowered to suck against your neck, moans escaping the both of you.

Its tail wrapped around your thigh, attempting to stop you from trying to soothe the ache that you were steadily wanting to fix. Each time a new thought tried crossing your mind, a force erased it. Did it want you to only focus on the moment?

Its hands began to loosen around your wrists as they explored your body, caressing each moment contact was made with skin. Something about this beast made it seem ancient.

A tinge pricked the back of your mind, shattering the force that was trying to hold your thoughts at bay.

“Demon,” Your eyes widened in disbelief as you vocalized the thought.

The being stiffened and sat up. Those black eyes peeled from your neck, burrowing into your soul.

“You really think I’m on the same level as those pathetic fools?” Anger resonated in the depths of its chest. You felt a ripple of strain run through it. Darkness seeped in and dissipated as it bellowed.

Two leathery wings unfurled from its back as muscle ripped and split. Disbelief grazed your face. It leaned down, nose to nose, and snarled before biting your lip in the gentlest manner. Your hands began to trace along its back, running across the newly formed muscle and pulling moans out of its chest.

It sat up once more, positioning itself closer to your face. Your eyes took in its body. There was strange scrawling along its pectorals, almost like a tattoo but it seemed to well written and delicate to be so. Its stomach wasn’t quite flat but had just the right amount of weight on it. At the end of the long legs that straddled either side of you were normal human feet, though they too sported dark claws. Speaking of claws, the black ones decorating its hands were hooked around those silken shorts that grew tighter on its hips. Only now have you noticed the source of the bulge that was pushing into you.

In one swift movement, the being pulled down on the material and scooted closer to your face. A large, girthy cock bobbed against your cheek. You noted the interesting ridges along its sides. You looked up at its face and noticed the want and desperation as it gnawed at the corner of its lip.

Carefully, you grasped the middle of its shaft with both hands, noticing how smooth it felt even with the dark veins dancing and pulsing, and slowly started to stroke it. Heavy gasps gurgled from the center of the being in front of you, making its cock push firmly into you. The heat at your center building, almost becoming too much to handle. Its tail tightened, still keeping your thighs in place.

It seemed to sense your desires, placing a hand on your cheek and grazing a thumb across your bottom lip. Without a moment’s hesitation, it slid its hand to the back of your head. The claws entangled in your hair, then rapidly forced you down upon its straining cock.

You bounced up onto your elbows, trying to keep from choking. It was too big. You could barely fit the tip past your teeth. The being began to buck its hips, trying to force its cock further into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the blunt end, taking in the musky flavor and lavishing in the moment of how bad the being wanted you.

Frustration began to take place of desperation. Grunts erupted as it pulled your mouth away and grabbed your waist. Confusion seeped through you until it flipped you onto your stomach, its hands still on your waist as you got to your knees. A sudden force slammed into your ass, knocking your arms out from under you and causing your face to shove into the plush mattress underneath.

“Humans and their fruitless clothes,” Rips filled the air as the being took claws to your garments. “You won’t need these where you’re going!”

Warmth braced against your bare ass, threatening to take control. For some reason, you leaned into it. Were you wanting this? Yes. Yes, you were.

“Please,” You begged. “Please take me.”

That odd snicker-growl crept from its core again. A claw trailed its way down your spine as it moved its other hand to wrap around your throat. The pressure was welcomed, it wasn’t quite choking but more of a possessive hold. You felt its tail loosen the grip along your thigh and begin to slither up to the ache between your legs. Although it had a pointed tip, it felt deliciously amazing as it slid against you. You wanted nothing but more,

The trailing hand came back to your hair and entangled itself again and a sharp yank pulled back, forcing your mouth to open in both pain and delight. Its lips came down and nibbled on your ear as the tip of its tail teased your entrance. Small moans escaped you as its grip tightened around your throat.

“Think you can take it?” The low voice rumbled as the warmth of its cock bounced against your thigh, causing you to ache even more in anticipation.

Its tail trailed from the delicate skin it was teasing. An upset groan whispered from you as the being released its grip and backed off. Not long after, it sturdily placed both hands on your thighs and shoved them even further apart, hot breath brushing against your desire. Its warm, wet tongue firmly slid against you. Your mind started coming undone as your hips swayed toward the feeling.

You heard it moan in satisfaction as it started licking harder and faster, coating your entirety in saliva. Subtle sucks and kisses started to pepper against your thighs and pubic region, making a blush spread across your cheekbones. Then, the bites started. Sharp, sudden, and just on the verge of painful; you yelped in response to the final one. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

It got up from its position, tongue trailing along your back and making its way up to your neck where the bites and kisses started once more. Your core ached so badly. You just wanted sweet release.

The being grabbed its cock and teased your entrance, barely pushing the tip in. Lust burned deep inside. If this being wasn’t more powerful than you, it would definitely be having the ride of its life right now. Heavy breaths wafted against your neck. You began to doubt your abilities. Could you take something this big?

Before you could question yourself any longer, a good thrust shoved its cock further into you. You felt your entrance spread more than it ever had. Both pain and satisfaction tore through you as a deep moan emerged from the depths of the being. Its hips started bucking, forcing its desperation to pop out and pound back in.

“Come on, doll,” Breathy rasps followed the plea. You felt the air circulate as it spread its wings. “Surely you can take it?”

Your eyes widened as it shoved deeper against you, your walls squeezing its entirety as it buried as far as it could. You bit your lip in retort, unsure which feeling was taking the lead until it started thrusting its hips into you once more.

“That’s it. You’re so warm. So tight.” It thrust extra hard as that last word left its mouth.

Your mind was going numb. If this was pleasure, you’d never felt anything like it. The being’s tail trailed toward your front and began to service you, causing the pleasure to become almost overbearing. Your eyes rolled back as it picked up pace on both fronts. You were almost limp.

Hard, heavy grunts split the air behind you as the cock buried within pushed even further. It wanted to finish, you could tell that much through your grogginess. It almost felt as though there was some foreign texture along its shaft, aside from what you noted, rubbing firmly against your insides and hitting that one spot just right.

Waves of warmth started ripping through you. You couldn’t control what happened at this point, and honestly, you didn’t care. The cock inside pounded a few more hungry times, then shoved as deep as it could. You felt the air circulate once more as its wings began beating. The being behind you growled heavily, thrusting and jerking ever so slightly, as a thick and hot substance coated your depths. The tail forced on your pleasure. Both feelings of this being’s seed inside and it still rubbing against you pushed you over the edge. Your walls tightened against the still firm cock as your orgasm pushed through.

The being groaned with pleasure in response and began to pump its cock once more. Exhaustion took place of pleasure, and you felt your mind on the verge of blacking out.

“Don’t worry, hun. It’ll be over soon.” The smooth skin of its hand rubbed against your ass. You leaned against it in response to the cock buried within you again. You felt the strain of release tense through it once more, pumping you full of the being’s hot liquid. Darkness seeped through the room once more, taking every nook and cranny that was available to the low glow of the moon entering through your still cracked window. You felt the being leave your core, whining as the feeling left you hollow and empty. Weight pushed you onto your side and settled next to you. It was so warm.

—

You awoke the next morning convinced what occurred was a dream. That was until you rolled over to close the window and saw the indent in the mattress. Your hand hovered in place as you debated about trying to feel if there was an actual creature there or not.

Honeysuckle filled the air as lips met yours. The being manifested into reality, soaking in the shadows to meld its body. Muscled arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you deeper into the kiss as a blue tongue threatened to separate your lips.

“How about we go for round two?” The deep voice rumbled as claws reached up to play with your hair. A smile revealed the delicately pointed teeth, hiding once more behind those plump lips.

You opened your eyes from the kiss and met the hooded gaze of those same obsidian orbs you caught last night. Without thinking, you reached up and placed your hand upon the being’s cheek. Humming filled the room once again.

“How about we get some breakfast first? I’m starving!” You exclaimed, pushing the being down into the bed without hesitation.

A laugh filled the room as it coiled its tail around your leg and embraced you against its warm body. You could get used to this.


End file.
